


As Blue As It Has Been In My Dreams

by flawedamythyst



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-09
Updated: 2009-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: After making a mess of everything, Jensen has to travel a long way to make things right with Jared.Bartender AU.





	

 

When Jensen finally found the bar, it was exactly as he'd imagined it back when Jared had first told him about it, his eyes alight with the joy of sharing a long-cherished dream. It was right on the beach, sand right up to open front, where customers were sitting and watching the waves roll in, sparkling blue under the sun.

Jared was behind the bar, mixing drinks and laughing with the customers. He looked like he was in his element, and Jensen stopped for a moment just to watch him, taking in how white his teeth looked against his tanned skin and the broad span of his shoulders beneath the tight t-shirt he was wearing. He looked happy enough, twirling bottles and showing off for the group of girls he was serving, but Jensen thought he looked thinner, and had lines around his eyes that looked more like too many sleepless nights than too much squinting against the sun.

Jensen took a deep breath and finally went inside, walking right up to the bar. He hadn't come all this way just to pussy out, after all. It took Jared a minute to notice him, and when he did, he froze still for a moment before speaking.

“Jensen,” he said eventually, and Jensen took it as a good sign that there was more surprise in his voice than anger. “What are you doing here? How did you even know where I was?” He frowned, and then his face darkened. “I'm going to kill Chad,” he announced.

“It wasn't Chad,” said Jensen, not sure why he was defending someone who had spent weeks abusing him every chance he got, except that it was the right thing to do, and Chad had only really been protecting his friend. “It was Misha. Well, sort of.”

“Misha?” repeated Jared, sounding confused. Jensen had to agree that if he was going to lay money on one of Jared's friends selling him out, he'd put it on Chad.

“He told me you'd got fed up of waiting for your dreams to come true on their own, and gone to find them,” Jensen told him. “And, well. I knew there was only one place you'd go to find them.” He looked around the bar. “It's great, Jared. Just like you said it would be.”

Jared shrugged one shoulder, looking round the bar as well. “Needs to be painted,” he said. “And I want new stools, but I think I'm going to have to wait till I've got a bit more money. I might...” He broke off suddenly, and frowned at Jensen as if suddenly remembering that he had more important things to talk about than upgrades to his cocktail bar. “What are you doing here, Jensen?”

Jensen took a deep breath – this was it, this was what he'd travelled hundreds of miles for. “I needed to tell you something,” he said, suddenly very aware of the customers around them and Jared's barstaff, mixing cocktails and not-so-subtly eavesdropping. Jared was staring at him, eyebrows slightly raised, and Jensen suddenly felt a rush of doubt. What if he was wrong? What if this whole thing hadn't been what he thought it was? What if Jared just laughed at him? He bit hard at his tongue to stop the thoughts, and shut his eyes for a second, trying to find the courage to just say it.

His mind flashed through all the moments that had led them to this moment. The first time he'd met Jared, when he'd been drunk and upset, trying to work out why Danneel was leaving and pouring all his troubles out to the friendly bartender who kept mixing him the most awesome drinks. That trip to the zoo, the first time he'd met up with Jared when he wasn't working, when Jared had been so excited and overwhelming in his childlike joy at the animals that Jensen had found himself joining in his glee, and where Jared had first told him about his dream of owning a beachside cocktail bar one day. The night they'd spent together, going from messing about on the Wii to messing about in bed almost seamlessly, when every moment had seemed somehow inevitable, as if both their lives had just been leading up to that night. The horrible morning after, when Jensen freaked out and acted like a bastard, driving Jared so far away that it had taken until now to find him again. The last, lonely few months, when Jensen had realised too late just how wrong he'd been, and just how much he needed Jared.

And now he was here, and Jared was in front of him, waiting. Jensen opened his eyes and said, with everything he was feeling, “I'm sorry, and,” he paused, the words drying up in his throat for a second before he found the courage to push past it, “I love you.”

Jared stared at him for a long moment, during which Jensen began to seriously worry that he'd just made an idiot of himself. Then, almost without warning, Jared reached out and knotted his fist in Jensen's shirt, pulling him across the bar for a long, deep kiss that earned them more than a few wolf-whistles.

“About time,” he said with a grin when he finally let Jensen go, and Jensen grinned back, dizzy with relief.

“I love you,” he repeated, feeling the truth of it resonant in his heart. It seemed so easy now, and he wondered for a moment why he'd found it so hard before. “I love you.”

“Yeah, I heard you the first time,” said Jared, but his grin stretched even wider. “I love you too, idiot.”

Jensen was the one to pull him across the bar for a kiss that time, ignoring the sharp dig of the edge into his chest. The sun was shining overhead, the Pacific was blue behind him, and Jared loved him. Nothing could be more perfect than this moment.

 

 

*


End file.
